Sisters
by Fierce Queen
Summary: A Saturday spent between two sisters is interrupted.


**Hey everyone! This is one of two one-shots I wrote a few months back. As it was pointed out to me, some of the girls' reactions are a bit over the top. So I feel the need to mention that I wasn't in the best of moods when writing this. I hope you enjoy it anway!**

_**Disclaimer - Narnia is not mine! Though at sometimes I wish it was :)**_

* * *

><p><span>Sisters<span>

A thirteen year old Lucy and seventeen year old Susan laughed together as they sat on a bench in a park. The sisters had been watching critters run this way and that in the snow while they discussed what the wild animals would possibly say if they could speak. It always made for fun conversation. The girls would compare the English animals to the Talking Animals of their beloved country. There would be a pause, and then the two of them would burst out laughing as they imagined the Talking Animals' possible criticisms.

Today was Susan and Lucy's biweekly day together, and they almost always spent it in the park. The two queens started the ritual when Susan became annoyingly busy with party invites over two years ago. Lucy had gotten downright lonely, and neither Peter nor Edmund could cheer her up. She needed Susan. So one night, the youngest Pevensie waited up until her sister got home from her party. The elder girl was surprised to find her little sister awake at such an hour, but when she saw the pain and loneliness in her eyes, Susan immediately understood why. Lucy told her that she understood that Susan always enjoyed the celebrations in Narnia, and that her going to parties in England Susan was continuing to be herself. But Lucy also said that she really missed talking with her and it hurt not to. Susan decided then and there that they would spend every other Saturday together, and if Susan was invited to any parties on those Saturdays, she would graciously decline or see if Lucy could attend too, for she knew her sister enjoyed the occasional celebration. The Valiant agreed to the Gentle's proposal.

There were no parties today, and they had left Peter and Edmund in the middle of a chess game. Today was just Susan and Lucy. And it was turning out to be a lovely day. That is, until David Henson and Thomas Myer showed up. They were a year older than Susan and terrible troublemakers. Peter had had the unfortunate pleasure of having them as classmates. The two boys walked up behind Susan and Lucy's bench and interrupted the sisters' happy laughter.

"Hey Susan," David said smoothly as he leaned against the back of the bench. The queens' expressions went from warm smiles to cold stares. Both turned to see who just disrupted their day.

"What are you two laughing at?" Thomas asked just as smoothly. And while he "addressed" the two girls, his eyes were trained only on Susan, as were David's. Lucy knew the look in the boys' eyes from her sister's dealings with endless suitors in Narnia, and she did not like it. Fury began to boil in her stomach.

Susan recognized the look too and kept her stare cold and hard in hopes to dissuade the immature boys from pursuit. "Nothing that you would care about," she stated. The Gentle looked over to the Valiant and saw her sister trying to hide her anger beneath a mask of calm. "Let's go, Lucy."

The youngest queen rose briskly with her sister as she tried to keep her temper in check. Unfortunately, David and Thomas didn't give up. They ran up behind Susan and grabbed her arm to make her stop. Lucy was subsequently shoved aside, which did not help her anger. She prayed to Aslan for help.

"But you haven't even talked to us, Su!" David commented, feigning hurt.

"Yes, that was very rude of you," Thomas added looking disappointed.

But Susan knew better—her regrettable incident with Prince Rabadash of Calormen came to mind. "Your attempt to bait me will not work," she replied icily. "And what was rude was not my behaviour, but your thoughts."

Not waiting for their reaction, Susan spun around, put her arm around her sister, and began walking away quickly.

David and Thomas did not like that. They shared an angered look and ran towards the girls. They were going to get what they wanted if they had to take it by force.

Susan screeched as she was lifted from behind by David. Lucy tried to hang on to her sister, but Thomas pushed her to the ground. That did it for the Valiant. She whipped her head around and locked eyes with her sister as Susan struggled against David's strength. The Gentle nodded, and they went for it. Lucy got up from the ground and ran as hard as she could into Thomas's backside. He promptly face planted into the snow. This startled David, which gave Susan a chance to head butt him. He let out a bark of pain and dropped the elder queen. The sisters quickly got to their feet and took off through the park. It wasn't too long before the boys were up and after them. The girls ran past families they knew and wished they could stop to ask for help but knew they couldn't risk the boys catching up. Both queens sent prayers up to Aslan for speed and their brothers. Had they been in Narnia, Susan would have blown her horn, or they would have trained their weapons on the boys, but since they were in England, they had to trust that Aslan would alert the kings.

Lucy and Susan took a turn out of the park and started heading down the street towards their house. And there were Peter and Edmund! They were walking down the road in their direction. The kings quickly saw the distress on their sisters' faces and began to run towards them. David and Thomas soon came into view, which made Peter and Edmund to increase their pace. Then the kings and queens slowed to a stop with the Magnificent and Just getting between the Gentle and the Valiant and the immature boys. David and Thomas stopped a few metres in front of Peter and Edmund, who looked like they could kill anyone who intended to harm their sisters if need be. David glared at Susan, and she leveled a stare of her own at him.

"Go away," Edmund said steadily.

David shifted his glare to Edmund who was unfazed by it. Thomas looked as if he was going to try and rush the kings.

"You heard him," Peter said coldly. The Magnificent gave the boys looks that told them that he and his brother _would_ defend their sisters if they made a wrong move.

David and Thomas began to retreat. "I will have you, Susan Pevensie," David said before they got too far away.

"Don't bet on it."

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best work, but I had fun writing it! Hope everyone enjoyed it to some extent :)<strong>

**Aslan's Blessings,**

**~Fierce Queen**


End file.
